Pregnant
by saiyanprince225
Summary: Mia and Phoenix and Mia ends up being what the title is. How do they manage the situation. Will they ever love each other
1. chapter 1

Mia fey had been lacking that spice her whole life. She knew that after Diego had died nobody was there. Her body was was beautiful everybody told her but it was not easy to keep it pleased. Her college days were filled with quite good experience and after joining Grossberg she found Diego. He was just good in bed. His death had made her realise nobody was left. She sat in her dimly lit office. She was pondering over her life. Her foolish life. She was so sad that it was all because of her. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the door. She asked "Who is it?"

The answer was "Chief it is me." She knew that voice. It was her student Phoenix. Phoenix was a very excellent student. He was able to grasp the topic quickly and even learned how to bluff. She had been teaching him and was a very good student. He was wearing a grey shirt and black pants. He looked good on those and she wondered how he would be without them. Him on top of her kiss... Wait why was she thinking like this about her student. He was her student and he might not be interested in this. She pushed these thoughts aside and gestured him to sit in the chair in front of her desk. He said "I wanted to ask about the case you gave me study." He asked her some questions which she answered. She looked at his body and her hands went down to her pussy moving aside the thin fibre. She had begun to masturbate. He was making her wet. No no no it should not occur but a one time wouldn't be so bad. No what was she thinking. It was her brain telling no whilst her impulses said that she try for it. She chose the latter. "Phoenix You look good in that shirt." She said in her foolish attempt to flirt. He blushed and said "Thank you but you also look good." She had noticed his blush. She tried for more "Do I really look good?" She asked with some shine in her eyes. "Yeah you look good. Anybody who says you aren't is a foolish person." She got up and sat up on the edge of the desk looking into his eyes saying "Would you want a chance with this girl?" Before Phoenix could say she sealed his mouth with her own. He pulled back with lipstick smeared on his lips. He said "What are you doing Chief?" She said "Don't you find me attractive Phoenix?" Phoenix knew what she meant and said "Yeah but it is not right to do so." She just went near him and put an hand on his shoulder and said "Nothing is wrong in this Phoenix. We are both adults who rule their lives." He thought for a little while but she got impatient and pushed him against the wall just beside the window for a hot sizzling kiss. He had some doubts on this thing but they vanished as she began to remove his shirt. He thought that he should also do this. He unbuttoned her shirt.

She smiled inwardly knowing that Phoenix was finally doing this but they didn't have anything in the office so she broke the kiss and said "Mine or Yours?" Phoenix said "Yours." He grabbed her and they both headed towards her room. It was not far from the office and as soon as they entered he kissed her against the wall. She knew that Phoenix himself was turned on by her. She grabbed the back of his spiky head and kissed him deep. He had already begun unbuttoning her shirt and she had already removed his shirt. She then slowly used her lips to trace his neck and down to his stomach. She said jokingly "Phoenix you have quite the good body considering a man who never exercises." He said "You shall know how good of a body I have and how much stamina I have." She smiled as she removed his pants down to his boxers but before she could do it he pulled her up and kissed her. Mia was surprised but did not say anything. He removed her bra and began massaging the large breasts and sucking on her pink nipple. He had removed her skirt and was using his lips to trace her neck. She moved to his pants when he again pulled her up. She was surprised by this and asked "Why don't you let me pull your pants." He blushed at the question and said "Mine isn't large. Dahlia did say it was good but I don't think." She pulled his boxers in an instant and saw a large erect member in front of her. She said "It is good Phoenix." He blushed at the comment. She knew that it was very good. She had seen larger but it was bigger than Diego's. She began sucking the whole of it and he began to slowly lose his grip. She had been good. This clearly told him that she had been with many men. Of course it was not a topic to discuss but she was good at this. With one final thrust he cum inside her. With that finished he lifted her up and moved her to the bed whilst kissing her. He then slowly traced her skin with his lips as he slowly reached his destination. He began to suck and used his tongue to pleasure her. Mia loved it as she grabbed the back of his head pushing it in. He inserted two fingers inside her. He explored her for some time until he thought it was enough. He posted his member on the entrance and traced the outside. He entered her in a swift movement. He lay upon her as he moved up and down. The bed creaked as he moved. After some time he released his seed inside her. They both reached their climax. He rolled down to the other side of the bed. Both in sweats and lost in the moment. She turned her head to face him but he was already asleep. She snuggled up close to him and gave herself to the world known as dream.


	2. Mia vs Phoenix

Mia woke up in the morning when the sun rays hit her eyes through the window. She woke up to find herself naked. She then saw that she was not alone. The events of the last day passed through her eyes. She realised that Phoenix had actually slept with her. He was good and she was happy but did not want to continue. She thought that the world would think it to be a very weird teacher student relationship. He was good looking but for herself getting attached to him would not occur in a million years. He was her student. She could not go with him on dates. It was just a one night and she hoped that Phoenix understood the matter. She got up and went to have a shower. She changed into her usual black suit and short skirt. After getting changed she went to check on Phoenix who was still asleep. She decided to make some breakfast for both of them. She made some eggs for him and decided to wake him up.

The bed was empty and the shower was running. She knew it was Phoenix so she left a towel for him on the bed. She went again into the kitchen and was just putting the plates when Phoenix entered in his gray shirt. She greeted "Good morning." He just replied "Good morning." They both are breakfast in extreme silence. The silence was too much for Mia but she was afraid to say anything. After that breakfast Phoenix asked her the most pertinent question "What was last night?" Mia had prepared the answer to the question last night but her mouth was unable to say the sentence. Mia looked at him in a puzzled face. His expression deep and serious. She had never seen his eyebrows go that deep. He was absolutely serious on this. She had to answer carefully. She muttered up all her courage and said "Phoneix last night was just a one..." Before she could complete it Phoenix said "Mia If it was just one night thing then I don't think that you are a person who I want as a teacher." Mia was quite shocked by the statement. She didn't grasp it. Was he really saying that? He continued "I liked you. But I thought that it would be silly. Ever since Dahila I liked you. I thought that last night meant something but yeah since it is a one thing. You won't be seeing me. Goodbye." He got up from the chair which fell down and opened the door and closed it with a slam. She was just awestruck at what Phoenix had said. He indirectly said that he loved her. But she had just played with his feelings just for her desires. She did not like it. She had fallen down to a whole new level. She felt so bad and hated herself for this. She wanted to talk this with Phoenix but thought that he might need some alone time and gave him some time.

A day later.

Mia decided to visit Phoenix's house. She knocked the door and it was opened in a few seconds by Phoenix. His expression changed from a sad one to a angry one as he saw her. He was about to slam the door but she stopped it. She entered the house and sat in the sofa. She hung her head down as she did not have courage to speak. She felt ashamed but lucky for her Phoenix asked her "What are you doing here?" He asked her in a rather angry and a uncaring voice. She lifted her head and looked at his eyes. Those eyes which were hurting her. She said "I an sorry Phoenix. I am very very sorry." He just turned his head away. She knew if she sweetened the deal he might not be angry "Phoneix we could try dating. If you like." Phoenix's eyes widened. He just looked at her angrily and said "So you say that we could try dating only out of the pity that you have in me. No I don't want favours." Mia was about to say no but he didn't give her time. He pulled her up from the sofa and left her outside the door and closed it. She was now fuming. How could he think so. She had not given him any favours but she really wanted to try dating him. He was a real asshole. She left him and decided that not to talk to him at all. He was such a jerk. She left the apartment to her house for some drink and much needed rest.

Phoenix meanwhile was also angry. How could she think that he was so weak that he needed support. No he didn't. He would not require her assistance. He was not so downtrodden. He had lost all that respect which he had for her in just one night. He truly liked but when she said it was a one night. He lost all liking for her. She was just a girl who would sleep with anyone for her desires. He didn't like such girls. He hated her and decided that he did not like her. He did not require her assistance to become a defence attorney.


	3. Truth

A month passed after that day. Mia had focused more on her office rather than Phoenix. She had completely pushed him out of her mind. She had even found a new boyfriend Andrews but they had not gone far. She had gotten him through online but they took the next step very quickly. They were friends but Mia had wanted him to be her boyfriend. He was a gym trainer and had a perfect body. His mop of blonde hair and fair skin and he was just a little bit taller than her if not equal. They were a perfect couple for the time but a drastic change occurred.

Mia was vomiting for a few days and thought it was some effect of the food she ate the other day. But then they never ceased to end. It struck her then _"What if I am pregnant? No no it cannot be."_ She was in her home in her bedroom. She checked the calendar. Yeah she was even late on her periods. No her worst nightmare was coming true. If she was pregnant than it had to be his child. No no she would know it for sure until she checked it. But then it struck her. She had to go out with Andrews. She quickly texted him while going to check about this that she was busy. He replied it being okay. She hurriedly went and said to nurse there "I am here for a pre..pregnancy test." The nurse smiled and said "Yeah sure please this way." She was taken into a room and then made sit outside in the waiting room for a few minutes. She sat there until the nurse called her.

Her face was glowing as she hugged her and said "You are pregnant. Congratulations." She half smiled to her as she took the report. She was in a shock as she walked to her apartment. She went to her room locked it and cried the whole day. She threw all things here and there while blaming herself that she was the one who was so foolish not to use any protection and been so foolish to give into her desires. She then fell asleep like that while crying.

Mia woke up in the morning with red eyes and messed up room and hair. She checked her phone and saw many calls and messages from Andrews. She decided not to reply them for now but go to Phoenix. She knew that she had to convince him somehow about this. Their last meeting wasn't so good so she might have to do some work. She got into the shower and let the hot and steamy water fall on her. She dried her hair and dressed in her usual black shirt and skirt. She headed to his apartment and it been a Sunday he was sure to be at home. She slowly went to his house half nervous and half worried. She reached herself s house and knocked the door. Phoenix opened the door. He was shirtless and and in his boxers. His face changed from a happy face to a sad and angry one. He asked her "What do you want?" She said "Phoenix this is sensitive matter let me in." Phoenix let her in. She sat on in the same place where she had sat in the last time. He sat opposite to her. She said "Phoenix Promise me you won't be mad." Phoenix said "If the matter is maddening then I will get mad for sure." That didn't help the matter. She had to say it and she said it quickly "Iampregnant." Phoenix didn't catch a word and asked angrily "Say it clearly," Mia took a deep breath and said "I am Pppprrrrrrgnant."

Phoenix was taken aback. He was not prepared for this. He asked her "Are you sure it is mine?" She nodded. She was just too worried that what he might say. He got up form his seat and moved up and down. He said "Abortion." She shook her head and said "No ways. I am not doing it." Phoenix charged towards her angrily and pinned her against the wall. His arms grabbed hers. He leaned closer and said "It is all your fault." He was super strong and she tried to fight her way but futile. She said "It is not entirely my fault you could have also.." Phoenix interrupted her by saying "I am not talking about protection but that night was initiated by you." He said with some seriousness. He continued "What if I refused to be the father?" She knew he was bluffing but she maintained her serious look and said "Well I can always raise it with someone else." He just smiled and said " I am not so terrible guy. I will be the father." She smiled and broke through his grip and hugged him whispering thank you. But he said "Mia I accepted the child not you." She broke the hug and asked him "What do you mean?" "Mia I will be the father but not your husband. You will have to remain with me but not as my wife but just for sometime until I divorce you." Mia did not like it and said "No ways Phoenix I don't want the child to be caught in the fight of possession. Please Phoenix." She begged him and after some time which was just 3 hours he yielded "Fine Mia. You can be my wife. Argh it is so frustrating." She hugged him tightly and kissed him a million times on his face.

"Phoenix thank you. I promise to be a good wife." Phoenix said "Wait a second I accepted you to be my wife but I never promised to love you. I will never love you." Mia then said angrily "Same here you jerk." He had ruined all her good mood. She was so happy that he accepted her but he had spoiled all that but she thought that she might be expecting too much. He had accepted her forcefully though. But being a loving couple she never thought.

"Phoenix So I might have to move in with you." Mia said. Phoenix shook his head furiously. He said "No way. I cannot allow myself to be disturbed by you when my exams are just around the corner." Mia said "Fine then. I will move in after you complete the exams." She left his apartment and dialed the number of Andrews but couldn't make words to say to him. She decided to tell him later. She then decided to call Maya.


	4. Move

Mia then put her phone back into her pocket. She couldn't talk about it to Maya yet. She had to wait. She decided to call it a day and headed to her room. She then ate her lunch and let her sleep overcome her. She was woken up by a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 7. She thought it must be Andrews as she had not called him in nearly 2 days. She opened the door and to her horror found it was Phoenix at the door with two large suitcases in his hands. He said "Mia move aside." She moved aside as he put his suitcase inside the house. He then turned to Mia and before he could say anything she fired at him saying "What is this Phoenix?" He said "Mia I thought that instead of you moving in with me in that small apartment I should move in this large apartment." He said with a smirk. She was about to say when the door again opened and this time it was Andrews. He stood at the door and asked "Mia what is wrong why are you ignoring me?" She turned towards him and held her head down. She slowly moved towards him and put an arm on his shoulder and said "Andrews I am pregnant with this man's child." She said while pointing towards Phoenix. His expression changed completely and his eyes were full of betrayal. She put her hand on his cheek and said "I am sorry and I hope this compensates." She said as she kissed him. It was a short kiss and she pulled back immediately. He then nodded and turned towards Phoenix and says "You have a got a jewel. You better know that." Saying that he left. Phoenix then says "Mia you just kissed him." Mia replied "So what?" Phoenix then says "Mia You are mine now. If I ever find you cheating then you must know that the consequences won't be good." He said as his face turned into a devilish one. She was scared but stood her ground. She was now practically married. Mia must get used to this. Phoenix then said "Where is my room?" Mia then said "Why can't we sleep in one room?" Phoenix then said "I don't want to sleep with a whore." Mia angrily said "What did you say?" Phoenix said "I don't want you to be anywhere near me." Mia said "No You called me a whore." Phoenix said "That is what you are." Mia composed herself and said "Phoenix would you stop it. We have to spend rest of your lives together." Phoenix said "Okay Fine. But I will not share the same room as yours." Mia asked "Why? " Phoenix said "I don't want a distraction as you will be definitely be one as you get further into your pregnancy." Mia said "No we are staying in one room." After some argument Phoenix agrees and they both cook some food and are about to head to bed when Mia suggests "Phoenix as we are a couple can't we…" Phoenix cuts her by saying "No we won't have sex." Mia then pouts and says "Why not?" Phoenix points towards his pile of books and goes towards it and starts studying. He was never studious but he had his exams so he might have to study but she was not so easy to bend. She goes into the shower and after some time says "Phoenix can you hand me a towel?" Phoenix says "No" Mia says "Aww pretty please." Phoenix doesn't budge and she steps out of the bathroom. Phoenix slowly looks towards her rubbing her hair with a towel. Wet and so hot she looked. She had just wrapped the towel around herself as she approached Phoenix and said "Like what you see." He was so mesmerised by her that no words came out of his mouth. She slowly kissed him on his lips. He slowly replied to it. He removed her towel as she removed his t shirt and boxers. They both fell in the bed naked. His lips explored her neck and various parts of her body. He sucked on her nipple while massaging the other breast. He loved her body. She was unable to suppress her moans. He then moved slowly towards her clit. He then used his mouth to perfection as Mia grabbed his head and after some time pulled him up to kiss him. She put her hand on his cheek while he inserted his fingers inside her. Moving slowly in and out. Her body was already covered in sweat and he hadn't even began yet. He then said "On your knees." She obliged and got on her knees as he went backwards and entered her. Her drilled deeper and deeper. "OH MY GOD.FUCK OH PHOENIX YEAH RIGHT THERE." She shouted. After they both reached their climax and drenched in their own sweat Phoenix said "Mia this was the last time you will get anything from me." She didn't reply but just cuddles near to him as she places his hand on her stomach and says "Yeah most likely." They both drifted into the dreamland and only god and I know what happens next so wait please


End file.
